


her always

by SqueakyDuckWriter



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyDuckWriter/pseuds/SqueakyDuckWriter
Summary: my first fic so yeah i love this shit.prompt: maggie finds out mel and abby have been dating behind their backs
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Maggie Vera, Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	her always

Mel woke up bright and early to Abby whispering in her ear, “good morning angry spice” she spoke softly and calmly and snuggled closer to mel. “Must you continue to call me that abby?” Mel looked at her girlfriend leaning forward slightly. “What can I say? I like keeping tradition.” Abby spoke with her eyes tracing mels lips as she kissed her girlfriend quickly.

Mel smirked when their lips parted, “you know for a scary demon overlord you look rather cute and cuddly right now '' Abby groaned at this and untangled herself from the charmed one. Mel laughed slightly. “My sisters are gonna wake up soon” Mel spoke softly as Abby turned and looked at her “Must your family ruin everything?” abby groaned

“Play nice” Mel warned her girlfriend as Abby stood up and threw a t-shirt and jeans on. “I’m very nice, angry spice they just refuse to acknowledge it.” Abby spoke as she buttoned the jeans. “Just being nice to me doesn’t count babe” Mel said sarcastically, “I suppose you're right, but i best get going if we don’t want your sisters to see us together” Abby said with her eyes looking over mel. 

“Maybe we should tell them soon,” Mel said, sitting up completely now staring at abby. “I don’t know how well your family or more specifically Macy will take the news. However that decision is yours.” Abby said sitting down on the bed, “I just don’t want her to go all mad and crazy” Mel confessed to the demon witch. “On a happier note, come over later? I can order some of your disgusting fast foods” Abby said, grabbing the girls hand, “They're delicious” Mel defended. “Only if you say so charmed one” Abby said, smirking at the end. Mel let go of Abby's hand and kissed her again only this time more hungry and powerful. “You gotta get going honey” Mel said calmly. Abby’s face scrunched up “honey!” she exclaimed trying to keep her voice down as Maggie Vera was officially getting up.

“You love it” Mel smirked at the disbelieving overlord. “No,” Abby stated blandly. “Okay fine but you love me” Mel stated kissing her girl friend once again. Abby stood up “unfortunately” she spoke, her eyes never leaving mel. Footsteps came from down the hall approaching mel’s room. Abby mouthed the words ‘tonight’ then a black cloud came and took her away.

3 knocks rang at Mel’s door then it opened to show Maggie Vera. “Is someone else here?’' The empath asked immediately. Mel spoke fast “No!” she exclaimed, Maggie nodded feeling awful suspicious at her sister's actions. “Okay then it's your turn to make breakfast so since macy and Harry are still asleep i'll set the table while you whip something together?” Maggie spoke trying to read her sister. “Sounds good, just let me get dressed real quick.” Mel spoke getting up, maggie closed the door and headed to the kitchen, she knew very well Mel was hiding something, she just had to find out what.

Time jump to later that evening 

The charmed ones and Harry had just finished saving another witch this time unfortunately involved a weird goo demond. The demon had attacked them and put up a good fight, Macy got the most hurt but Harry was covered in disgusting slime. Maggie and Mel got scratches but not as many and not nearly as bad. 

“Excellent job ladies, Maggie that was smart thinking having us split up to confuse it” Harry spoke as they got back into the control center. Maggie stood near the center as mel leaned against the board, Macy sat in a chair looking exhausted as ever. Harry grabbed an ice pack and handed it to Macy who immediately applied the compress to her arm flinching at the cold. “I am going to grab a quick shower and I will see you ladies later.” Harry said walking away as the girls said bye.

“Welp do you guys wanna get to the house and order a pizza, I am starving!” Maggie exclaimed, macy nodded her head in agreement and maggie looked towards her other sister who was still looking rather suspicious. “You guys go ahead I’m gonna skip on this one” Mel told her sisters, Macy nodded and got up to get to the house tried not thinking anything of her sisters statement however maggie was getting more and more suspicious.

“Why?” Maggie questioned her sister. Mel’s face changed when she said those words and she spoke quickly “I saw a cool shop down the street. I wanna go back and check it out” Mel said, playing with her hands. Maggie knew from her fiddling it was a lie. “Why don’t I come with you?” maggie stated “no” mel exclaimed. This made not only Maggie suspicious but may stop in her tracks and look at her sister. “I didn’t mean to yell I just wanted to see the shop and get some air” Mel rushed out taking a breath “alone” she added on. Maggie just nodded and started to go home. “Have fun” she stated.

Once both her sisters left the control room Mel waited a few moments to make sure Maggie didn’t come back she knew she was onto her now. Honestly she's surprised it took this long for her to see something. She put in abby's address and threw down and orb

At Abby’s home 

Mel appeared right outside Abby’s apartment and immediately walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later her tall flirtatious girlfriend opened the door. Abby looked at Mel up and down “rough day” She said, looking closer and grabbing mels head to examine the cut by her left eye brow. “Something like that,” Mel said as her girlfriend examined her head. “At least it was a good way to get rid of some of my excess energy,” Mel continued as Abby let go of her head. Abby grabbed her hand and led her inside never letting go

“If you wanted to burn excess energy I could think of far more things we could do to solve that issue that don’t involve cuts or as much clothes” The demon flirted, Mel scoffed at her girlfriend's flirtatious attitude. Abby led Mel to the couch where they sat down never letting go of each other's hand. 

“I purposely waited for you so you can pick what burger you want” The demon said shifting her body to face Mel completely handing the charmed one her phone. Mel’s face lit up when Abby spoke. Mel reached up cupping Abby's face, kissing the taller girl's lips hungrily, “thank you” she said when they parted. “If that's the thank you I get for letting you pick a burger, I think I may have to let you pick a full course meal some time.'' Abby spoke softly leaning back into the witches lips. 

When their lips parted again Mel looked down and ordered her burger from Abby's phone including a second burger for abby. Abby starred at Mel with a real genuine smile, a smile that not many get to see making Mel lucky. Mel put Abby's phone down and leaned into the taller girl's chest. Abby embraced the young witch. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Mel asked as she stayed in the tall girl's arms. Abby moved her hands down to mels hips and moved her face to mels ear and whispered “we could always recreate a movie” Abby spoke softly. Mel hummed “Like what?” Mel spoke genuinely interested in what flirtatious remark she would make now. “We could recreate 365 days,” Abby said, pecking Mel’s neck. Mel smirked at her girlfriend's antics, although Abby was a sexual person in general Mel could always tell when she was joking and serious in her flirtatious remarks.

“Or you could pick a movie and set up, then I can grab a quick shower and steal you clothes which we all know i look great in” Mel started turning to face Abby, slowly sitting on her lap putting her arms around the demon's neck. “Then we can watch and movie and eat and I will find an excuse with my sisters to stay the night” Mel finished staring into Abby’s eyes as if they were gold. “Or I could shower with you” Abby smirked, pecking Mel’s lips softly. Mel smirked “I think we should save that for later” Mel stated as she pecked Abby's lips and slowly grinded into her just to get up and walk away. “You're no fun!” Abby called after the girl 

Back at the command central 

Maggie, Macy and Harry had finished eating and gotten a bit cleaned up and headed back to get an early start on research for another witch resure tomorrow. 

Macy and Harry were focused on the book of elders looking for any clues but Maggie was preoccupied. “I just don’t get why she would yell over a shop, somethings going on” The empath stated “Maybe she just wanted some space after that battle, however I do find it odd melanie is not back yet.” Harry agreed with her. Macy looked between them and thought hard for a moment “it’s been a while not even Maggie is gone this long for shopping.” Macy said, Maggie looked offended for a second but quickly got back to her point.

Maggie made her way to the board when she realized something odd. “Wait guys this isn’t the same location we were at” Maggie said zooming into where Mel went. Macy walked over, “that looks like Abby’s apartment, why would she be near that bitch. She tried to kill me” Macy said, angry. Harry walked over to the girls “maybe we should leave her alone for now and give her space” The british man tried to reason. “What if she's hurt?” Macy argued with him. Maggie thought for a second. “I’ll go after her and you two keep looking for clues” Maggie said getting ready to leave. “I don’t recommend that just give her space” Harry spoke but it was too late. The empath had left

Back at Abby’s apartment

Abby and Mel were watching a documentary and eating their burgers cuddled on the couch when Abby jumped up.

“What's wrong” Mel spoke immediately, “your sister is here” Abby spoke quickly. Mel looked at her oddly “how do you-” Abby cut Mel off “i can hear her 2 inch heels” Abby spoke walking towards the door and motioning for Mel to hide. 3 knocks rang from the door

“Ugh its you” Abby said as she looked at Maggie Vera who was standing at the other side of her door. “Hi Abby can I come in?” Maggie said, starting to walk past the demon. However the demon didn’t let her pass “you must think I am out of my mind if you think i'd let a charmed one into my humble abode” Abby snapped at Maggie knowing if Mel heard her yelling at the youngest vera she’d be in trouble. “Right, something tell me there's already a charmed one in here” Maggie stated

“The bloody hell is that supposed to mean” Abby questioned the empath. “Where is Mel!” Maggie shouted. Abby tilted her head at the vera, raising her voice “she's not here!” Abby talked back to her. Maggie scoffed “really! Did you know you mess with your hands when you lie?” Maggie questioned, Abby looked down at her hands she didn’t realize she was playing with. The hands that missed the warmth of Mel’s. Maggie took this as a chance and pushed pack the demon 

Maggie walked around the apartment calling Mel’s name over and over again as Abby shut the door. “What do you think you're doing?” the demond asked “ I know you kidnapped mel!” Maggie screeched. Abigael genuinely laughed at the misguided charmed one. “Nothing about this is funny!” Maggie yelled. Abigael laughed quieter until the room went silent for a minute.

Mel walked down stairs with a book in hand “Hey babe, it got quiet so I assume Maggie left. Also I found the book that the movie originated from, did you know it was actually spanish first” Mel spoke without looking up from her book. Maggie's jaw dropped and Abby didn’t know what to do until Mel came face to face with her sister. “Oh fuck” Mel said seeing her sister. Maggie’s jaw was on the floor

“Wait, you're not kidnapped?” Maggie questioned, Mel shook her head confused. “Why would you ever think I would kidnap her?” Abby asked the empath. “Well you tried to kill Macy” Maggie said looking at her sister for any additional bruising or cuts. “Okay that was Macy not Mel, I would never hurt Mel” Abby spoke slightly proud of herself. “Wait!” Maggie yelled backing away from Mel and Abby. “You are in Abby's apartment, wearing her clothes. In fact you came out of her bedroom!” Maggie exclaimed pointing her finger waving it between the two

Mel looked at Abby almost apologizing. “You two are hooking up” Maggie yelled, Abby and Mel were both taken back “my sister is hooking up with a demon who tried to kill my other sister. And did it behind my back.” Maggie dragged on. “We're dating actually,” Abby interrupted quietly, Mel held back a smirk at her girlfriend's new found shyness. 

“Yes we're dating and also she's half demon half witch just like macy may I remind you. And the real issue here is that you followed me!” Mel yelled at her sister. Maggie folded her arms and scoffed “I thought she kidnaped you, why would you hide your relationship?” Maggie argued. Abby stepped forward now being right next to Mel “not to get into the lovely sister fight but we all know none of you would exactly be pleased about our relationship” Abby added. Maggie just stuttered

There was a solid few minutes of silence in the apartment. “I’m sorry” maggie started “I shouldn't have yelled at you or followed you. I will cover for you tonight but Macy is getting suspicious so when you do tell her I will help buffer.” Maggie offered a small smile “thank you Mags” Mel said. There was more silence. “I am going to go clean up and Abby you can walk her out.” Mel spoke as she left the room. 

Abby walked the youngest charmed one to the door. “Don’t hurt her, I don’t mean in a demon way I mean in a love way.” Maggie said to Abby who smirked. “I promise you If i hurt her you won’t even have to hurt me i'll hurt myself” Abby assured her. Maggie smiled “you’re good for her you know. A girl who's strong and knows the magical world. Someone who understands her bad days” Maggie said finally as she walked away and Abby shut the door

“Your family ruins everything” Abby said to Mel who was doing the dishes. “You love it,” Mel said. Abby got into mel’s space and hugged the girl lightly. Abby leaned down and kissed the charmed ones lips. “I guess I do,” Abby said when they parted. Chasing the girl's lips again kissing her hard with passion. When they parted this time it was because they were out of breath. 

“Now we have to tell macy” Mel said softly as Abby laughed and Mel fell into her more, hugging the tall demon tightly. In that moment Abby knew Mel was her forever even if her sister hated it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed give me more suggestions on what to do next and I love their chemistry


End file.
